Access networks and/or systems using digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies are commonly utilized to provide communication services to customer premises. DSL technologies enable service providers to utilize telephone lines to connect customers to, for example, a high data-rate broadband Internet network, a broadband service and/or broadband content. An example telephone line uses twisted-pair copper wire to provide Plain Old Telephone System (POTS) services. A communication company and/or service provider may utilize a plurality of DSL modems implemented by a DSLAM and/or a video ready access device (VRAD) at a central office (CO), a remote terminal (RT) or a serving area interface (SAI) to provide DSL communication services to a plurality of customer-premises DSL modems located at respective customer premises. In general, a DSLAM/VRAD receives broadband service content for a subscriber from, for example, a backbone server. A CO DSL modem at the DSLAM/VRAD forms from the content a downstream DSL signal to be transmitted to a customer-premises DSL modem via a telephone line that electrically couples the CO DSL modem at the SAI, RT or CO to the customer-premises DSL modem. Likewise, the CO DSL modem receives an upstream DSL signal from the customer-premises DSL modem via the corresponding subscriber's telephone line, and the DSLAM/VRAD provides the data received via the upstream DSL signal to the backbone server.